Monstre ou Protecteur?
by Sarambre
Summary: Alors que les 3 autres maraudeurs tentent de devenir des Animagi, Remus a son propre projet secret: Apprendre le sortilège du Patronus. Mais la découverte de celui-ci ne se fait pas sans mal. Sirius pourra-t-il faire voir la réalité a son ami? Pour ceci, une simple question: Quelles sont les différences physique entre un loup et un loup-garou?


Oh une revenante! non non je suis pas morte! (Voyages non plus mais c'est pas le sujet xd) J'ai enfin fini quelques choses, donc voici un petit OS Wolfstar tout mignon! (J'espère! xd) Il peut aussi se lire en mode bromance, si vous préférez. (A par la dernière scène ahaha)

Sinon, comme d'hab, merci a Laumie pour la correction et a Dobby et Jess pour leur avis!

* * *

 **Monstre ou Protecteur?**

Devenir un animagus n'était pas chose aisée, encore moins quand on n'avait même pas 15 ans. Il ne fallait donc pas s'étonner du temps qu'avait passé Remus loin de ses 3 amis pendant cette période. Et pour aussi passionnante qu'était la vie à Poudlard, même le plus studieux des étudiants finissait par s'ennuyer sans activité extra-scolaire. C'est ainsi que Remus se retrouva un après-midi particulièrement venteux, dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, seul et avec un objectif : apprendre le sortilège du Patronus.

Il n'y avait pas de raison à ce qu'il soit le seul des 4 à ne pas apprendre un sortilège d'un niveau bien au-dessus de la capacité moyenne d'un élève de Poudlard. Si la transformation en animagus lui était impossible à cause de sa condition, ce n'était pas le cas avec le sortilège du Patronus. Et puis tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'il était particulièrement doué en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Pour finir, un protecteur aussi puissant que le Patronus ne pouvait qu'être utile.

C'est avec toutes ses raisons que Remus se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le rayon traitant des créatures maléfiques et des moyens de s'en protéger. Avant de vaincre son ennemi, il était toujours mieux de le connaître, c'était une leçon que leur professeur de DCFM en 2ème année leur avait répétée encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'elle reste, même 2 ans plus tard. D'ailleurs, des années plus tard, Remus repenserait avec affection à ses leçons et saluerait leurs valeurs. Mais pour le moment, il avait des détraqueurs à étudier dans les moindres détails.

* * *

« Remus, encore le nez plongé dans ce livre ? Tu vas finir par le connaître par cœur à force ! » S'amusa James en entrant dans le dortoir, accompagné de Sirius et Peter.

« Ce n'est pas déjà le cas ? Jamesie tu sous-estimes notre Remus ! » Ajouta Sirius en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'apporter son grain de sel dans toute conversation. Apparemment il n'allait pas bien si l'attention n'était pas centrée sur lui au moins 12 heures par jour.

« Très drôle. Je n'aurais pas toujours le nez dedans s'il n'était pas écrit dans un horrible anglais datant d'il y a 300 ans au minimum. Mais il n'existe pas de traduction ou du moins pas au château, d'après la vieille acariâtre.» Expliqua Remus en lâchant un instant ledit livre des yeux. Il n'allait pas se sauver et la compagnie de ses amis était plus tentante. Le Patronus attendrait un soir de plus. Et un de plus et encore un. Cela faisait depuis plus de 10 jours qu'il retardait l'aspect pratique de son entraînement secret.

Remus ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais depuis qu'il avait appris que son Patronus reflèterait son âme, il avait peur de découvrir sa forme et repoussait donc l'instant de maîtriser ce sortilège. Rien ne pressait après tout, les 3 autres maraudeurs étaient loin de maitriser leurs transformations animagi. Remus avait encore de longs moments en solitaire devant lui. Il pourrait toujours apprendre ce sort le mois prochain. Il n'avait pas vraiment de date limite, ce n'était pas un devoir à rendre à un professeur.

Bref, Remus se comportait comme un lâche face à l'inconnu. Il était pétrifié de peur et il se faisait honte. Quel Gryffondor que voilà ! Incapable de faire face à un simple sort à apprendre ? Autant abandonner alors. Apres tout, c'était lui qui avait décidé d'apprendre ce sort en particulier. S'il abandonnait, personne ne le saurait, à part lui, et c'était tout le problème. Remus ne savait pas s'il pouvait continuer à faire face à ses amis qui prenaient tant de risque pour lui, s'il renonçait maintenant sans même avoir essayé.

« Remus ? Eh Rem's ! Tu rêves ou quoi ? » La voix de Peter qui secouait son épaule le sortit de ses idées noires. Ce soir, il le tenterait ce soir. Plus question de reculer.

Sa décision prise, Remus adressa un sourire rassurant à son ami, avant de se reconcentrer sur ce que Sirius et James racontaient. Apparemment, ils avaient prévu une nouvelle blague contre Severus. Et il reviendrait à Remus le rôle de s'assurer que le plan se déroulerait sans problème, une fois de plus !

Il ne l'aurait pas voulu autrement, pensa-t-il avant de grogner faiblement devant l'idée complètement stupide que venait de partager James. Il avait du travail devant lui, pas de doute. Et ce soir, il prouverait qu'il avait bien sa place à Gryffondor, auprès de ses 3 meilleurs amis.

Le soir même, bien sûr, Remus n'eut pas la réponse à propos de la forme de son Patronus, n'arrivant qu'à peine à former une fine brume presque transparente, mais il s'était repris et il savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

* * *

« Non, non, non, non, ce n'est pas possible, pas ça, non ! » Cette litanie passait en boucle dans la tête de Remus alors qu'il fixait la silhouette qui avait déjà commencé à disparaître. Le fait qu'il en avait fait tomber sa baguette n'y était sans doute pas étranger, mais le châtain ne l'avait pas réalisé, perdu dans cette vision qui avait hanté ses nuits ces dernières semaines. Plus il approchait de maîtriser le sort, plus la brume devenait consistante et plus le cauchemar était fréquent et réaliste.

Une stupide impression d'être traqué, un souvenir d'enfance remontant à la surface, s'était petit à petit transformé en face à face avec ce que cachait sans doute son âme : le Loup-Garou. Monstrueux, assoiffé de chair humaine, les crocs dégoûlinants de sang, le regard ambré fixé sur la lune, haute dans le ciel nocturne.

Désormais, ce cauchemar avait tout d'une réalité. Remus avait enfin réussi à rendre corporel son Patronus et c'était comme un jugement divin qui venait de s'abattre sur le sang-mêlé.

Après de longues minutes qui semblèrent interminables pour Remus, il finit par réussir à reprendre un contrôle vacillant sur ses émotions. Qu'importe cette confirmation, il avait enfin maîtrisé le sortilège. Normalement, il devrait désormais s'exercer pour le renforcer mais Remus savait qu'il n'oserait jamais l'exécuter en présence de qui que ce soit d'autre. Autant directement s'annoncer au registre, qui signifiait presque toujours la mort à plus ou moins long terme. Les accidents étaient si vite arrivés quand tu subissais une horrible transformation 2 fois par mois. Et qui se souciait de ces bêtes sans âmes ?

Remus avait entendu assez d'horreurs à propos de gens comme lui qui s'étaient faits connaître du registre. Son père l'avait assez mis en garde contre cette "obligation".

* * *

«Eh Rem's, regarde ! Peter a enfin réussi à transformer une partie de son corps ! C'est hilarant non ? » S'exclama Sirius en pointant du doigt le pauvre Peter dont les incisives s'étaient allongées, menaçant de percer sa lèvre inferieur. En plus, elles étaient d'un orange plutôt vif.

«Arrête Siri ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! » Protesta Peter. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il tenta de dire, mais ses mots étaient quelques peu déformés par la modification.

«J'espère que tu sais comment les retransformer sinon je connais un rongeur qui va avoir une conversation très étrange avec madame Pomfresh. » Continua de s'amuser Sirius avant d'éviter de justesse la tape à l'arrière du crâne que lui destinait James.

«Arrête de le taquiner assez longtemps pour l'aider, avant qu'il ne se blesse vraiment. » Ordonna presque celui-ci avant de tourner un regard inquiet en direction de Remus, qui n'avait pas réagi ou à peine, à leurs bêtises. C'était inhabituel mais cela arrivait de plus en plus souvent, ses derniers jours.

«Eh Rem's ? Ça va? Madame Pomfresh t'a retenu plus longtemps que d'habitude, non ? » Lui demanda-t-il en s'installant à côté de lui. Jetant un coup d'œil au livre que le châtain n'avait pas quitté des yeux, James ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Encore ce truc poussiéreux ?

«Hum, oui oui ça va, elle voulait juste me sermonner à propos de mon poids, comme d'habitude tous les 3-4 mois. Je dois manger plus, et bla bla bla, la routine quoi. » Répondit Remus, sans trop réfléchir, perdu dans ses pensées. Ou dans sa lecture ?

«Peut-être tenter autre chose que ta réserve de chocolat, hum ? » Tenta de plaisanter Sirius, avant de s'emparer du livre, source de tous les conflits (ou presque, il ne fallait pas exagérer. Il y avait toujours d'autres raisons pour se chamailler dans le groupe !) du dortoir. «Cette fois, je suis sûr que tu le connais par cœur, alors arrête de prétendre le contraire et dis-nous ce qui se passe ! » Ajouta-t-il en cachant très mal son agacement devant une situation qui n'avait que trop durer, d'après lui.

«Si c'est à propos des pleines lunes, ne t'inquiète pas, on fait des progrès fous ! Je suis sûr que dans quelques mois à peine, on sera prêts ! » Contribua Peter en tentant de rassurer Remus.

«Et si je vous blesse, d'une manière ou d'une autre ? Rien ne dit que je ne vous attaquerai pas. Un animagus, c'est différent d'un simple animal. Et si je sentais la différence ? C'est un trop grand risque ! » Déclara Remus, se surprenant lui-même. Ce n'était absolument pas la source de ses tracas actuels, même si c'était quelque chose qui lui avait traversé l'esprit et qui revenait souvent dans leurs conversations.

«Rahhh, pas encore ça ! » S'exclama très justement Sirius avant de recevoir un oreiller en plein visage, courtoisie de Peter qui n'en pouvait plus de ses réactions 100 fois exagérées. Quel clown celui-là quand même.

L'oreiller arrivait fort à propos pour les oreilles de Remus, qui se préparaient déjà à siffler après ce qui aurait été la 36ème fois que James expliquait en quoi ce plan était parfait puisque, après tout, il avait été pensé et planifié par lui-même. Cet oreiller fut donc salvateur car il déclencha presque aussitôt la 1842ème bataille d'oreillers au sein du dortoir des maraudeurs, et ceci depuis le premier soir de la première année.

* * *

«Non non et non ! Pourquoi cela ne marche pas ? » S'écria Remus dans une rare démonstration de frustration. Il pouvait se le permettre, étant seul dans la salle de classe désaffectée qui était le témoin silencieux de ses entraînements secrets depuis le début. Autant dire qu'elle l'avait vu un peu dans tous ses états.

Oh l'objet de sa frustration ? Un nuage brumeux qui ne pourrait pas protéger une mouche contre le plus faible des Détraqueurs. En effet, après un moment à s'apitoyer sur son sort, Remus avait décidé de se reprendre et de trouver une solution à son problème de Patronus. S'il ne pouvait laisser la moindre personne voir la forme de son Patronus corporel (qu'il s'était résolu à entraîner avec toute la réticence du monde), il avait décidé qu'il lui faudrait donc se contenter de sa forme plus brumeuse. Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation, à tenter de renforcer quelque chose qui, par sa nature même, était faible. Un Patronus incorporel n'était rien d'autre qu'un Patronus trop faible pour totalement prendre forme, c'était en tout cas la théorie officielle après tout.

Malheureusement pour Remus, pour le moment, cette théorie s'avérait plutôt juste. Il avait beau essayé encore et encore, à chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir réussi à renforcer la brume, celle-ci finissait par se transformer en Patronus corporel.

«C'est impossible à atteindre. » Murmura-t-il après un nouvel échec, tenant à peine sur ses jambes à force d'utilisation répétée d'un sortilège d'une puissance magique assez incroyable, après tout.

«Tout ce travail pour rien. Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer ne jamais me retrouver face à un Détraqueur ? J'ai perdu mon temps avec ce sort et pour quel résultat ? Une brume insignifiante pendant que James, Sirius et Peter accomplissent un exploit juste pour m'accompagner à chaque pleine lune ? » Se lamenta-t-il en se laissant tomber au sol, épuisé mentalement et physiquement.

* * *

Les semaines puis les mois passèrent, amenant son lot de connaissances, de réussites, d'échecs et de blagues pour les 4 maraudeurs, ainsi que de bêtises sans précèdent, dans le cas de Sirius. James, Peter et lui avaient tenu leur promesse et la 5eme année commença sur les chapeaux de roue, avec une pleine lune passée avec un cerf, un chien et un rat. Pour Moony, c'était sans doute l'équivalent du meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire au monde. Et ladite bêtise, l'équivalent du pire, mais c'était une autre histoire. Avec le temps, Remus avait réussi à oublier l'échec du Patronus, les 3 autres n'avaient jamais su les véritables raisons de ses soucis de l'époque. Tout allait bien — ou presque n'est-ce pas, Sirius ? —, pas de Détraqueurs en vue après tout, même si certaines rumeurs se faisaient de plus en plus pressantes à l'extérieur des murs du château. Mais cela n'empêchait pas les maraudeurs de continuer à mener leur petit monde par le bout du nez, ils avaient encore 2 ans à Poudlard et ils comptaient bien en profiter au maximum.

C'est ainsi qu'ils chuchotaient à l'arrière de la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en attendant le début du cours. Ils préparaient une blague qui allait rendre Slughorn, le professeur de Potions et directeur de la maison des Serpentards, complètement fou de rage. Mais cela lui apprendrait, il n'avait qu'à pas toujours s'en prendre à Remus. Ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute s'il faisait exploser la plus inoffensive des potions par sa simple signature magique. En plus, cette année, il ne suivait même plus son cours !

Bref, ils étaient très occupés, l'art des farces et attrapes ne s'improvisant pas après tout. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils ratèrent presque l'entrée du professeur et son annonce du sujet des prochaines semaines. C'aurait été dommage car depuis la rentrée, celui-ci montrait des signes plutôt positifs. Peut-être même qu'il réussirait à finir l'année, contrairement à celle qu'ils avaient eu la malchance d'avoir en 3ème année.

«Comme vous le savez sans doute, il se murmure de plus en plus, dans certains milieux, que le mage noir qui est en train de se faire connaître s'intéresse de près aux Détraqueurs, ces créatures gardant Azkaban, la prison des sorciers. C'est ainsi que, dans un souci de vous offrir les meilleures défenses possibles dans le monde troublé qu'est le nôtre, le professeur Dumbledore m'a donné l'autorisation de vous enseigner le sortilège du Patronus. Bien sûr, je devrais plutôt dire tenter de vous enseigner, car de par son niveau, il n'est que très rarement maitrisé par des sorciers aussi jeunes. Mais je ne voudrais pas vous décourager avant même que vous ayez commencé. Sachez juste qu'il ne faudra pas abandonner à la première tentative infructueuse. Dans l'art du Patronus, comme dans presque tous ceux que j'ai eu la chance d'apprendre, c'est la persévérance qui joue un rôle capital entre la réussite et l'échec. Mais assez de longs discours, commençons par le début et voyons ce que votre livre de cours vous apprendra sur les Détraqueurs et le sortilège du Patronus, seul moyen de se protéger contre eux. » Monologua pendant un long moment le professeur, avant de se reconcentrer sur le livre déjà ouvert devant lui à une page en particulier. «Et cela va être bref, étant donné la nature hors-currulum de ce sortilège. » Termina-t-il en souriant devant le cours paragraphe.

«Pourquoi fait-il son surpris ? Si le sort n'est pas enseigné normalement, il devrait se douter qu'il n'y a pas d'info utile dans notre manuel ... Et ce n'est pas lui qui nous l'a fait acheter, d'ailleurs ? » S'agaça à voix basse Sirius.

Mais Remus ne l'entendit qu'à peine. Il était bien trop occupé à paniquer dans le plus grand calme. Le Patronus ? Ils allaient apprendre le Patronus ? Maintenant ? Mais il avait vexé quelle divinité pour mériter une malchance pareille ?

«Respire Remus. Il est nouveau et c'est un sort compliqué. Tu n'as qu'à faire semblant de ne pas réussir à l'apprendre et il n'y verra que du feu ! » Pensa Remus, en tentant de se rassurer alors que le reste de la classe portait une attention particulière aux paroles de ce nouveau professeur qui, décidément, promettait une année excitante. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que le moulin à paroles de la salle des professeurs soit un peu rouillé en ce début d'année et que le nouveau venu ne savait pas que la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était le meilleur sujet de Remus et de loin.

Mais le reste de la classe était au courant, eux. Forcément, après 5 ans à suivre les mêmes cours. Et c'était sans parler des autres maraudeurs, qui se rendraient très vite compte que Remus faisait tout pour saboter ses tentatives.

Ce n'était pas possible autrement, Remus était maudit et ce, alors que les choses revenaient tout juste à la normale après l'incident de la fin de l'année dernière. Remus s'était réjoui de cette nouvelle année avec ses meilleurs amis, ils avaient un nouveau projet qui s'annonçait passionnant et voilà qu'on lui remettait son échec du Patronus en pleine figure. C'était tout simplement injuste. Et Merlin sait que Remus savait pertinemment que la vie n'était jamais juste.

C'est ainsi que pendant plusieurs semaines, Remus s'appliqua à ne pas réussir le sortilège du Patronus, à la grande surprise de la plupart de la classe. Si un seul élève de leur année devait y arriver, cela ne pouvait être que Remus Lupin, véritable petit prodige en Défense Contre les Forces du mal. Apparemment, ils s'étaient trompés. Oh bien sûr, cela ne voulait pas dire que quelqu'un d'autre avec plus de chance allait réussir, mais ce n'était pas le problème.

Non le problème, c'était que chaque nuage brumeux qui sortait de la baguette de Remus lui rappelait qu'il avait été incapable de rendre celui-ci plus puissant sans qu'il ne se transforme en monstre. Et il ne voulait pas que cela arrive en plein milieu de la classe. Ironiquement, cette peur était un avantage, car Remus se concentrait tellement sur ce qui pourrait arriver, qu'il perdait son focus sur le souvenir heureux qui était nécessaire pour réussir le sortilège. Et donc, plus le temps passait, plus les gens s'attendaient à ce qu'il le réussisse, et plus il paniquait, plus ses résultats étaient faibles.

Mais cela allait finir par attirer l'attention de quelqu'un, ce n'était pas possible autrement, surtout avec sa poisse du moment.

Et d'ailleurs, ce quelqu'un avait un nom, ce n'était pas le nouveau professeur, bien qu'il ait exprimé de l'étonnement devant les résultats plus que troublants de Remus, ni James ou Peter qui s'étaient contentés de lever les sourcils plusieurs fois mais sans intervenir. Non le pire cauchemar de Remus était, pour cette fois, apparu sous la forme plutôt charmante cela dit d'après certains membres de la gent féminine de l'école, de Sirius Orion Black, accompagné de sa légendaire curiosité et de son talent pour fourrer sa truffe là où il ne fallait pas. Sirius, son meilleur ami et celui envers qui Remus avait développé un béguin aussi grand que le Calamar Géant (Qui était un concurrent sérieux d'ailleurs).

Sirius, puisqu'on parlait de lui, commençait à en avoir marre des cachoteries de Remus. Il était bien décidé à découvrir la vérité sur son comportement étrange pendant les cours sur le sortilège du Patronus.

« James ? Tu te souviens du nom du vieux livre que Rem's essayait de lire, y a 1 ou 2 ans de ça ? » Demanda Sirius, un matin, après la pleine lune alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'infirmerie pour rendre visite à Remus.

« Qui pourrait se souvenir de ça ? Surtout si toi, tu ne le sais pas, vu ton obsession avec Rem's. »Répondit James après avoir jeté un œil sur leur prototype de carte, s'assurant qu'aucun obstacle stupide du style un professeur lève-tôt, ne se trouvait sur leur chemin.

« Eh ! T'es mal placé pour parler ! Je suis sûr que tu sais le nombre de bonbons que Lily a mangé au festin d'Halloween en 1ère année ! » Répliqua Sirius, dans une mauvaise foi absolue.

« Zéro. Elle était trop occupée à dévorer une tarte à la mélasse. Et elle n'était pas encore habituée aux bonbons sorciers en plus. » Répondit James sans lever les yeux du parchemin. Les quelques points présents dessus pour le moment avait encore tendance à sauter d'un endroit à l'autre de la carte, sans logique aucune.

« James il faut te faire soigner, ça devient franchement inquiétant ! Et Sirius, pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas directement à Remus ? Il devrait être content que tu t'intéresses à un livre. Enfin s'il n'a pas une crise cardiaque d'abord. » Fit remarquer Peter en secouant la tête devant ses 2 idiots d'amis, aussi obsédés l'un que l'autre par l'élu(e) de leur cœur. C'en serait presque mignon, si ça ne les en rendait pas aussi stupides par moments.

« Eh ! » S'indigna James au moment même où Sirius s'exclamait « Peter ? Commence à courir ! »

« La vérité est dure à entendre, hein ? » S'amusa simplement Peter avant de se transformer, en profitant de sa petite forme animagus pour se faufiler en direction de l'infirmerie sans se soucier des professeurs ni même de Miss Teigne ou de leur directrice de maison en chasse de bon matin, bien sûr.

* * *

Apres une nouvelle leçon de DCFM désastreuse pour Remus, Sirius décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes, ou plutôt le loup par les crocs dans ce cas-là. Lançant son sac sur James, il attrapa Remus par la manche et l'entraina hors de la salle de classe, ignorant les protestations de l'héritier Potter.

« Sirius ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête de cabot ! » S'indigna le châtain en tentant de se dégager.

« Je te retourne la question, Moony. » Répliqua Sirius avant de tourner à droite et de se glisser derrière une tapisserie représentant une chasse médiévale.

Un instant interdit devant le ton qu'avait employé son ami, Remus se laissa entraîner sans plus protester jusqu'à l'une des nombreuses pièces secrètes connues des maraudeurs. Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à supporter les folies de Sirius, après 2h infernales en DCFM.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête, Moony ? Ce n'est pas ton genre de saboter ton travail. » Finit par déclarer l'animagus, une fois dans l'intimité de la salle secrète.

« Saboter ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Répondit Remus en se tendant sans y faire attention. Était-il si transparent ?

« Ça fait 2 mois que tu fais tout pour ne pas réussir un Patronus. » Accusa Sirius sans prendre de gants.

Remus resta bouche-bée devant l'aplomb avec lequel son ami avait parlé. Ce n'était pas une question, juste une certitude qu'il était bien décidé à prouver. Devant le silence de Remus qui cherchait comment se défendre face à pareille certitude, Sirius ajouta, en ne quittant pas du regard sa proie :

« Ce que je veux juste savoir, c'est pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu fais ça, Rem's ? »

« C'est facile à dire pour toi, avec ta famille. Personne ne s'attend à ce que tu réussisses !» Répliqua Remus, décidant que la meilleure défense était l'attaque.

Profitant de l'air sombre de Sirius, le châtain s'enfuit de la pièce, se détestant déjà pour avoir utilisé sa famille contre lui.

Resté seul, Sirius passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Depuis le temps, il aurait dû savoir qu'un Moony acculé avait tendance à mordre en dessous de la ceinture ... Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il allait abandonner. Il aurait des réponses à ses questions, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

* * *

Et des réponses, Sirius commença à en avoir un soir alors qu'il rentrait d'une énième retenue après une blague sur Servilus. Il marchait le long d'un corridor, se dirigeant sans se presser vers la salle commune, quand une légère lumière attira son attention. Celle-ci venait d'une porte entrebâillée.

N'écoutant que sa curiosité, Sirius s'approcha pour jeter un œil dans la pièce, une classe désaffectée comme le château en avait par dizaine. Il se mordit la langue pour étouffer un son d'étonnement en reconnaissant la silhouette uniquement éclairée par une bougie. La lumière venait d'un Patronus prenant peu à peu une forme corporelle.

Pourquoi Remus s'entraînait-il en cachette alors qu'il sabotait toutes ses tentatives en classe ? Se questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils devant l'air inquiet et frustré de son ami.

Sirius s'apprêtait à entrer dans la pièce pour tenter à nouveau de tirer les vers du nez du lycan, quand le Patronus prit finalement sa forme corporelle. Et quelle forme ! Un sourire admiratif étira les lèvres de l'animagus canin, avant qu'un cri de frustration ne le fasse sursauter. Remus venait de jeter sa baguette, faisant du même coup disparaître le Patronus, avant de se passer les mains dans ses cheveux. Ceux-ci étaient assez décoiffés pour faire de la compétition déloyale à James.

Des larmes s'étaient mises à couler sur le visage tendu du châtain, faiblement éclairé par la bougie.

Tous les sens de Sirius lui hurlaient d'aller réconforter Moony, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Se mordant les lèvres, il se recula et reprit son chemin en direction de la salle commune. Il commençait à y voir plus clair dans ce qui troublait tant son ami.

* * *

« Rem's, tu peux me redire les différences d'apparence entre un loup et un loup-garou ? »

La voix de Sirius s'éleva calmement dans un dortoir à moitié vide, alors que le jour ne se levait qu'à peine.

« Geu ? » Fit très dignement Remus, qui venait seulement de se redresser sur son lit. Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de se convaincre qu'il avait rêvé. Mais Sirius, appuyé nonchalamment au pied de son lit, était sans pitié.

« Les différences entre loup et loup-garou, Rem's. » Répéta-t-il en ne quittant pas du regard le châtain. Le visage de celui-ci commençait à se colorer de rouge.

« Arrête. Même pour toi, ce n'est pas drôle ! » Fit-il remarquer plutôt que de répondre à la question. Sirius ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'il lui réponde, de toute façon, non ?

« Je n'ai jamais été plus sérieux. » Répliqua Sirius sans la petite étincelle dans son regard qui accompagnait toutes les occasions de faire sa blague fétiche. « Mais vu ce qu'il se passe ses derniers temps dans ta caboche, je n'ai pas trop le choix là ! » Ajouta-t-il.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ... » Murmura Remus en ignorant le regard gris acier de son ami.

« Humpfff. Il va vraiment falloir que je te l'explique, Rem's ? Dans ce cas ... Et si tu commençais par me montrer ton Patronus ? Et pas l'excuse pathétique que tu fais en classe. Je veux voir ton Patronus corporel. Comme celui que tu invoques dans l'ancienne classe de Métamorphose du 4ème étage chaque nuit, depuis je ne sais combien de semaines ! » Finit par développer Sirius.

Un mouvement de recul fut la réaction immédiate du châtain, alors que son ami croisait discrètement les doigts. C'était un mouvement risqué, mais il n'avait pas eu de meilleures idées. Remus avait besoin d'être secoué un bon coup pour enfin parler de ce qui le rongeait depuis des mois.

« Rem's, s'il te plaît. Tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, non ? » Ajouta-t-il en désespoir de cause, voyant que le lycan restait figé dans l'inaction. Apparemment, c'était ce qu'il manquait pour créer une fissure dans le barrage. Sans lever les yeux vers l'autre occupant du dortoir, Remus attrapa sa baguette sur sa table de chevet, avant de fermer les yeux pour se concentrer un instant.

« Spero ... Spero Pa … Patronum ! » Incanta-t-il d'une voix hésitante, en gardant les yeux fermés.

Un instant Sirius crut que la peur qui transparaissait sur le visage de Remus allait l'empêcher de réussir le sort, mais petit à petit, un Patronus apparut dans le dortoir. Remus n'était pas le meilleur élève en DCFM de la classe, voire de l'école, pour rien après tout.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire, admiratif. Mais au même moment, Remus se mit à trembler, n'ayant certainement qu'une envie : celle d'envoyer valser sa baguette et de mettre un terme au sort.

« Rem's ... Il est magnifique. » Commença Sirius avant de grimacer en voyant les tremblements du châtain redoubler. Ok ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur truc à dire à ce moment-là, pensa-t-il. Remus semblait être au bord des larmes.

« S'il te plaît, ouvre les yeux. Regarde-le et pense aux différences entre les loups et les loups-garous. » Reprit Sirius, l'implorant presque d'enfin voir où il voulait en venir.

Remus, de son côté, ne savait plus que penser. Pourquoi Sirius insistait-il à ce point ? Il savait parfaitement ce qui se trouvait devant eux. Pourquoi tenir absolument à lui mettre le nez dedans ?

Abattu, il finit par rouvrir ses yeux, son regard immédiatement attiré par la masse argentée immobile au centre de la pièce. Les oreilles dressées, la gueule entrouverte d'où dépassait une langue pendante, la queue touffue qui battait l'air du dortoir, tout semblait le narguer.

« Les différences, Rem's. » Murmura Sirius qui s'était assis à côté du châtain sans que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte.

« Chez les loups-garous, le museau et les pupilles ... » Commença finalement à réciter Remus.

« … Sont plus petits. » Compléta Sirius en passant un bras autour des épaules du châtain.

« La queue est ... » Continua Remus, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« ... moins fournie. » Termina Sirius alors que sa main traçait des cercles sur le dos de son ami, tentant de le réconforter.

« Ton Patronus est un magnifique loup, Rem's. » Déclara Sirius d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune protestation. Mais c'était sans connaitre la tête de mule que pouvait être le châtain.

Laissant finalement tomber sa baguette et alors que l'objet de la discussion disparaissait en volutes de fumée argentée, Remus se tourna en secouant la tête qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'appuyer contre l'épaule de son ami.

« Eh ! Qui passe 3 nuits par mois à courser un lycan ? Et je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de miroir dans la cabane, en plus !» Insista Sirius avant d'ajouter « Et puis, bien sûr que ton Patronus est un loup, c'est l'évidence même. Tu le penserais aussi, si 1) tu arrêtais de t'autoflageller 2 secondes et 2) si tu avais passé des nuits à parcourir des atlas animaliers poussiéreux à la recherche de ton animagus. Le loup te convient parfaitement Rem's, et pas juste à cause de ton petit problème de fourrure ! »

« Rien ne te fera changer d'avis, hein ? » Soupira le lycan en ne relevant toujours pas la tête. L'épaule de Padfoot était plutôt confortable ...

« Nope, rien du tout ! » Confirma Sirius, avant de passer une main affectueuse dans les cheveux châtain.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as promis à James et Pet' pour qu'ils libèrent le dortoir aussi tôt un samedi ? » Questionna Remus après quelques minutes d'un silence confortable entre les 2 amis.

« Euh ... Tu ne veux pas le savoir. »

* * *

Quelques années plus tard.

« Merde, merde, merde ! » Marmonna Sirius en évitant un autre sort. Le froid qui se répandait sournoisement le fit frissonner. Il avait déjà assez à faire avec les affreux masqués qui lui étaient tombés dessus, il n'avait pas besoin de ça en plus. Evitant un nouveau sort écarlate, Sirius sprinta jusqu'à un bâtiment devant lui, cherchant à se mettre un peu à l'abri. Cela faisait de longues minutes qu'il n'avait plus vu Alice.

Il secoua la tête, tentant d'ignorer le ton acerbe de sa mère qui devenait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient. Il avait déjà assez de problèmes, sans y rajouter de mauvais souvenirs. Il lança un énième protego, avant de répliquer avec un stupefix, touchant enfin un des Mangemorts.

« Ignore-la, ignore-la. » Murmurait-il en serrant les dents.

La situation semblait désespérée quand une masse argentée s'élança du coin de la rue. Le Patronus n'hésita pas un instant à se précipiter contre les 2 créatures qui jusqu'à maintenant, avançaient sans opposition.

Sirius laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement avant qu'une main ne se pose sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

« Besoin d'un coup de main, Siri ? » Lui murmura à l'oreille le nouvel arrivant.

« Rem's ! Je suis tellement content de te voir que je pourrais t'embrasser ici et maintenant, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me provoquer une crise cardiaque ! » S'exclama Sirius en se tournant vers son sauveur.

« Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point j'adore ton Patronus ? » Ajouta-t-il quelques minutes plus tard, alors que la situation avait tourné en leur faveur.

« Hum ... Je crois oui. » Répondit Remus avant de l'attraper par le col pour l'embrasser.

* * *

Alors? :D

Sinon j'ai cru que je me déciderais jamais pour le titre! Y avait aussi Loup contre Loup/Lycan ou Les différences entre loup et lycan.  
Pour Voyages maintenant, si y a encore du monde qui attend la suite, elle viendra. Je sais pas quand, mais c'est pas abandonné, je vous rassure! (J'ai la moitié de la 6ème année de planifier notamment)


End file.
